1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning apparatus which is for use in, for example, an image data filing apparatus and has a mechanism to scan both sides of an original to be filed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for optically scanning information, such as characters and graphics, illustrated on both sides of, for example, a sheet-shaped original is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,376. The apparatus includes a copying machine provided with an auto document feeder (ADF). With such a copying machine, an original is first set on an original table by the auto document feeder, then an image on one side of the original is exposed and scanned by an optical unit. The original set on the original table is then moved off the table by the document feeder and turned over by a flipping unit mounted on the feeder, and it is set again on the table. Information on the other side of the original is scanned by the optical unit.
In scanning images on both sides of the original with the above apparatus, after an image on one side of the original is scanned, scanning of an image on the other side is executed. Therefore, it takes time to scan the images of both sides of the original as well as to transfer the scanned images to succeeding units.
Further, the flipping unit used in the above apparatus to flip an original has a complicated structure and the original may be jammed in the flipping unit at the time it is flipped over.